Catching Up on Old Times
by seaweedfma
Summary: Ed is upset, and Winry does her best to get him out of it. Edward Elric x Winry Rockbell. Rated M for sexual situations. Set early in the original anime, between eps 8 and 9, after the Barry the Chopper incident. This was an early fic, my first het fic.


Title: Catching Up on Old Times  
Author: Seaweed Otter  
Genre: Fluff, I guess  
Rating: Hard R  
Pairing: Winry x Ed  
Spoilers: None, really. Set early in the anime, between Episodes 8 and 9, when Winry comes to visit Ed for the first time. It was after the Barry the Chopper incident. Forgive me, despite being a straight (!married) female, this was the first Het fanfiction that I have ever written, so I hope it comes out OK. Especially because this is a pretty popular pairing. I hope I do it justice. Oh yeah, and the characters are *SO* not mine.

Ed still had his head in his hands. It felt like it was 20 pounds heavier than usual, and besides, he really didn't want to look Winry in the eyes right now, after what had happened yesterday. His hands still shook, thinking about how close he had come to death.

"Ed, ED! Listen to me, you little shrimp!" Winry figured if anything will pull him out of this funk, then insulting his shortness would do it. Unfortunately, she was wrong.

"Don't call me a shrimp." He replied in a muffled, yet still audibly pissed off voice. She thought she had heard the voice breaking, just a little bit.

"Then why don't you act like an adult and get the hell over it?" she shot back, starting to get rather annoyed herself. She had been scared at the time. For a while it didn't look like either of them were going to make it out of that meat locker alive. But after it was over, she had herself a good cry, and she had moved on with her life. She was alive, and she was going to act like she appreciated that. Ed, unfortunately, couldn't seem to move on. She knew him having a 'good cry' was about as likely to happen as getting him to drink milk, but he still needs to move on. He cheated death, not for the first time, and most likely not the last, she guessed. Why couldn't he just continue moving forward?

"Ed, come on." she sat on he side of his bed, where he had the covers drawn up over his head, curled up in a fetal position facing away from Winry, still holding his head in his hands. "What are you going to do, just sit in bed for the rest of your life and never find a way to get Al's and your bodies back?" She tried another tactic, trying to remind him why he had become a 'dog of the military' in the first place.

That caused Ed to roll over, pulling the covers down so he was facing his childhood friend. She saw that his eyed were indeed red, like he had wanted to cry, but just hadn't been able to force them to the surface. She thought, for a brief moment, that she had gotten to him. She thought she saw that gleam in his eyes.

Only for a moment, then it was gone.

"Just leave me alone." was all he said, then he rolled back over and put the covers back on his head.

Anger welled up in Winry! She wanted to scream out and throw a wrench at him, but she had left them back in her hotel room. Instead, she just noisily got up from the bed and huffed "Fine! If you want to give up on your dream, then that is fine, but just remember that you are letting Al down as well!" She didn't even give him time to respond. Tears welled in her eyes and Winry ran to the door and slammed it behind her, trying as fast as she could to get as much distance between her and Ed as she could, as fast as she could. She didn't know where to go in this new city, but right now she just didn't care.

__________________________________________

It was against her better judgment that she went back to his room the next day. She wasn't sure what what she was going to say to him. She was still mad at him, but she also knew that she only had a limited amount of time here, and she didn't want to leave on a bad note, like when they were younger, and Ed and Al burnt down their childhood house and left for Central to become State Alchemists. Winry had no idea what she was going to find, but she was pleasantly surprised when she saw Ed sitting up, with a half eaten tray of food next to him, and Al happily chatting at the end of the bed. Whatever conversation they were having stopped immediately once she entered.

"Oh, hey, Winry!" Al said happily in his tinny voice. He waved a giant automail arm at her. Almost immediately, a serious look crossed Ed's face, confusing Winry for a moment.

"Hey Al, I wanna talk to Winry for just a sec. Would you mind..."

"Erm.. okay.." Al responded before Ed could even finish. He sounded confused, and a bit hurt, but he waved happily at Winry as he left. "Don't hit him with a wrench, Winry." He said. "He hurts enough already." Without another word he left and closed the door behind him.

"Don't worry. He will be alright." Ed said with a smile, rubbing the back of his head with his human hand. "I was just telling him about yesterday, and for a while I thought he was going to hit me with a wrench!" He had that goofy smile on his face, the cat that ate the canary.

"Well I am glad that you feel better. It really makes me happy when I see you smile... I... I.. miss that." she blushed and turned her head away from Ed. He was glad she couldn't see him blushing a deep read as well.

"I... um.. am glad." was all that Ed could think of to respond. He mentally slapped himself, scolding himself that he really could have come up with something better than that. He watched with a puzzled look on his face when Winry locked the door that she was still standing close to, then walked up to the bed. Now she was the one with that kind of smile on her face. It was a hungry smile, a smile that said she had something in mind, and Ed was pretty sure that he knew what she was thinking about.

"Ya know, it has been a while, hasn't it, Ed?" Winry said, a coy smile playing across that round face of hers. She looked more like she was stalking him than simply walking towards the bed.

"It has." was all that Ed could muster to respond. He knew, with that smile on hr face, what she had in mind. Indeed, it had been quite a long time since they had had some alone time together, and although they were still exploring their feelings for each other, they knew that they had sparks when they were together, and they always looked forward to the few times they couple really explore each other fully.

Winry sat on the edge of the bed, next to Ed, and ran her fingers thru his soft, fine blond hair. Her other hand started to rub at his white undershirt, the only thing he was wearing besides his boxers. "You really are beautiful, you know that?" she said, her voice barely over a whispers. Ed didn't respond. He turned his head to hers, and pressed his lips against Winry's, urging her lips open with his tongue. He was eager to explore her, every little inch of her body.

She obliged him right away, opening her mouth, touching her tongue to his. Her hands got more eager, rubbing at his neck, lifting his shirt, exploring his still bare chest and his little pink nipples. He was just as eager, lifting her shirt over her head to get full access. She broke the kiss long enough to lift up her arms, letting him pull the shirt over her head.

Without a moment of hesitation, she leaned back into Ed's lips, her tongue intertwining with his. Their rubbing and touching got more desperate, faster. His human hand touched her breasts, illiciting a soft gasp from Winry. He hesitated with his automail hand, not wanting to shock her with the cold. She sensed the hesitation and broke the kiss again.

"It is okay, Ed. I am used to your metal touch." She blushed a bit and gave Ed a little smile, taking his metal hand in hers and placing it gently on her right breast. She gasped very lightly, feeling the cold, metal touch did surprise her, but happily she noticed that it warmed up almost immediately under her body warmth. "Mmm.. See, I love you, all of you." She gave Ed's metal hand a little squeeze, then moved back in for a kiss, not even letting Ed get in a response.

Two bodies melded into one, flesh and metal on flesh, touching, licking, rubbing. Breath came heavily, hearts pounded, sweat pooling. There was only a brief respite while they eagerly tore off each other's lower clothing, tossing them carelessly to the floor. Then it continues, limbs intertwining, bodies melding, tongue exploring mouth and flesh.

Somewhat awkwardly, Ed laid Winry down on the bed, taking just a moment to gaze into her eyes. All of his problems, all of his worries, seemed to be on the other side of the world right now, and his bright, his loving smile beaming. He lay down on top of her, body heat melding. For just a moment he did nothing, looking into her eyes for permission for what they both knew would come next. She smiled back at him and gave a gentle nod. He didn't hesitate for a moment, and Winry gasped softly as he moved into her. two bodies finally became one again.

They move as one, like there has been no time since they last met. Awkward teenage bodies seem to meld into one slick and sultry body. Moaning filled the air as the pace quickened. nails clawed, teeth bit, hips bucked, and almost as one the two came to their orgasms, their yells of pleasure and creaking bed almost deafening.

Basking in the afterglow, they held each other close, the messy covers strewn messily about them. Both were trying to catch their breath, blushing deep red.

"You realize that most likely a bunch of people heard us, right?" Ed said with a smirk.

'Well, let them be jealous then. There is nothing wrong with a couple of friends... catching up on old times" She giggled and flashed one of her trademark smiles, the kind of smile that made you know that, for the moment, everything was just perfect.


End file.
